Most yo-yos are in the form of two disk-shaped side members that are rigidly connected to each other via a wooden and/or metal axle structure. A center portion of the axle structure acts as an anchor for one end of a string-type tether. The other end of the tether includes a loop designed to be placed about one of a user's fingers to thereby secure the yo-yo to the user. When the tether is wound about the center portion of the axle structure and the yo-yo is released/thrown from the user's hand, the yo-yo will begin to rapidly spin as the tether unwinds. Once the tether is fully unwound, the yo-yo may "sleep" at the end of the tether, whereby the yo-yo continues to spin without having the tether rewind on the axle structure. The majority of yo-yo tricks include steps in which a user manipulates the yo-yo when it is sleeping.
In many prior art yo-yos, the outwardly-facing side of each side member includes a side cap. The exterior surface of the side cap will typically feature lettering, such as a product name, and/or will feature an attractive pattern or color. The side cap functions to increase the aesthetic appeal of the yo-yo, as well as to cover the central, outward-facing area of the associated side member. Additionally, one or both of the yo-yo's side caps may further function to retain, within the associated side member, portions of the fastening structure that connects together the yo-yo's side members.
While a yo-yo is considered by most people to be a simple toy, many tricks that one can do with a yo-yo require the mastering of a number of sometimes complex steps/manipulations of the yo-yo. Some tricks, such as "walk the dog," or "man on the flying trapeze, " require only a few simple steps. More complicated tricks, such as "split the atom," require a large number of steps to accomplish the trick. For many users of yo-yos, learning how to do yo-yo tricks is problematic.
There are many different methods that a user of a yo-yo can employ to learn how to perform yo-yo tricks. Probably the best method is for the user to learn the trick, in person, from someone who can already perform the trick. However, this requires that the experienced person have the time available for teaching, as well as being available at the time the user wishes to learn the trick.
Another common method for learning a yo-yo trick is by watching the trick being performed on a detailed instructional video tape. The user can watch the video and then try to master each of the steps required to perform the trick. An advantage provided when using a video cassette player is that the user can control the display of the trick. Most video players allow the user to replay the trick multiple times, freeze action, display the trick in slow motion, and even to display the trick in reverse sequence. A major problem with this method is that it requires the use of expensive electronic equipment in order to view the video performance of a yo-yo trick. Additionally, the needed equipment is usually not easily portable, and the user may not have the equipment available when he or she wishes to learn how to do a certain trick. Furthermore, a typical instruction video for yo-yo tricks will often teach a large number of tricks, and it may be time consuming for a user to find a particular trick on the video.
Another common method used for learning yo-yo tricks is to read an instructional book or pamphlet in which the trick is described. A series of diagrams or simplified pictures will typically accompany the written description of the trick. This has the advantage of being low in cost and easily portable. However, it is much harder to learn a trick if one cannot watch the trick being performed by a person. Additionally, this method requires that the book or pamphlet be available at the time the user wishes to learn the particular trick. For most users of yo-yos, the yo-yo will be continually carried, while instructional materials will often be left at home.